20 thing about Souji Seta
by Dawn Tea
Summary: Kenyataan-kenyataan tentang Souji Seta yang sangat garing.


20 Things about Souji Seta

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 ATLUS**

Warning : Typo, OCC,DLL

Smart

Siapa sih yang tidak mengakui kejeniusan yang terdapat pada benda berwarna abu-abu di dalam kepala seorang Souji Seta yang bisa membuat para guru tergangga atau bahkan tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh anak itu.

Sportsman

Basket, sepak bola atau voly katakan saja apa olahraga yang menurutmu susah. Dengan mudah seorang Souji Seta akan mudah melakukannya sampai kau merasa kau juga dapat melakukannya.

Popular

Dengan mudahnya kaum hawa akan tertarik padanya bahkan Amagi Challenge bisa dengan mudah dilalui ,Perempuan yang tomboy atau mengeluarkan misterius seperti Chie dan Naoto tanpa mereka sadari akan senang oleh kehadiran seorang Souji Seta. Idola ? Risette contohnya akan langsung mendekat seperti magnet utara dan selatan. Seperti amplop dan perangko.

Five Star Chef

Keroket, sosis, sushi, nasi goreng. Seorang Souji Seta akan memasakannya untukmu. Walau terkadang (selalu) kekurangan bahan dia selalu bisa memeras kreatifitasnya dan akan memasakan makanan yang sempurna dan kamu tidak akan menyangka waktu dia memasak dia kekurangan bahan dan akan timbul keinginan untuk mengenalkannya kepada okaasanmu supaya okaasanmu mau belajar masak darinya atau menukar diam-diam okaasanmu atau pegawaimu dengannya.

Best Brother.

Takutkah kamu saat kasus pembunuhan berlangsung dan orang tuamu sangat sibuk sampai kamu sendirian dengannya atau acara TV yang membosankan yang sudah berluang kali kamu lihat di putar, di putar dan di putar lagi atau kamu terlalu gembira akan liburan musim panasmu sampai kamu melupakan PR musim panasmu dan ada penculik yang mengira dirinya penyelamat mengancam keselamatan nyawamu.

Souji Seta pasti akan mengengam tanganmu dan menenangkanmu, Souji Seta pasti akan mengeluarkan sulap kecilnya dan kamu akan langsung tertarik dan kamu akan langsung bersemangat dan berkata 'ajari aku big bro!" Souji Seta pasti akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan teman-temannya tanpa mempedulikan bahwa dia sendiri juga belum mengerjakan tugasnya juga karena terlalu bersemangat.

Dan Souji Seta akan berusaha mati-matian menyelamatkanmu saat itu juga dan pasti **akan **melompat dalam TV yang di bawa oleh penculik itu jika mantan idola tertentu tidak menenangkannya dan mengatakan 'Jika kita gagal maka siapa yang akan menyelamatkan Nanako-chan'

Detective

Sebutkan. Mulai dari Kasus yang mengharukan dan mudah di tebak siapa pelakunya. Supaya gadis berambut biru tertentu sadar bertapa sukanya dia pada hal-hal yang berbau detective atau kasus yang berat seperti pembunuhan berantai yang ada di kota terpencil. Dan tersangkanya mulai dari fotografer, murid sekolahan, guru dan tukang pos.

Berhasil dia tebak dan buktikan bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang polisi yang bertampang lugu,tak berdosa yang didalam buku cetakmu polisi tersebut adalah polisi yang cerewet dan seorang Dewi yang menyamar menjadi petugas pom bensin.

First Kiss

Kamu akan berteriak dan rambutmu akan kerinting karena Souji Seta salah mengambil sumpit dan harus merelakan ciuman pertama kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu memangilnya sensei, sensei dan sensei.

Tapi kamu segera menarik nafas lega dan rambutmu mulai lurus lagi ketika melihat beruang itu terlalu bersemangat dan salah mencium laki-laki kekar berambut putih yang tak beruntung itu

Dan kamu mulai berteriak dan rambutmu mulai keriting lagi ketika Souji Seta mencium seorang wanita cantik di shopping district. Dan Souji Seta terlihat **sangat **menikmatinya bahkan dia sampai menutup kedua matanya.

Weather Maniac

Souji Seta akan banyak bertanya tentang gadis yang berada diatap sekolahnya tentang bagaimana cuaca besok atau setiap hari dia selalu meminta ijin pada gadis berambut coklat di rumahnya untuk mengijinkannya melihat laporan cuaca sebentar atau menonton sebentar dikamarnya bagaimana keadaan cuaca besok.

Best Student

Kamu akan melihat namanya selalu diperingkat peratama angkatanmu. Sehingga kamu merasa wow Setakun hebat. Dan kamu akan melihat beberapa gadis dari ekskul kerajinan memasukan makanan yang dibuatnya.

Dan hari berikutnya kamu akan melihat aksesoris entah itu cincin atau yang lainya akan di pakai oleh Souji. Dan Souji berkata bahwa sepupunya kesayangannya telah membuatkanya untuknya dan kamu juga akan melihat dompetnya akan terisi tebal dengan uang yang tidak sedikit.

Wish man.

Apakah kamu seorang gadis kurus yang susah payah menjadi kurus dan mengangap kedai shiraku musuhmu ?

Tenang… Souji akan memberikanmu sebuah permen karet yang mempunyai rasa daging yang sangat di sukai oleh temannya dan membuatmu mual akan sesuatu yang bernama snack, sehingga kamu berhasil menjaga tubuh idealmu.

Atau kamu seorang yang sangat membenci kucing tapi calon istrimu ingin memelihara?

Sang murid tersebut akan memberikan ikan yang lucu kepadamu dan Kamu akhirnya karena sangat-sangar mencintai calon istrimu akan mencoba menyentuh kucing itu dan akhirnya menjadi maniak kucing yang mengangap kucing lebih imut dari calon istrimu

Atau kamu seorang kakek yang telah mendekati ajalnya dan merasa terlalu tua dan renta untuk memancing Guardian Fish ?

Dengan terkejutnya kamu melihat pancingan Huge Fishnya dan menceritakan bagaimana kamu merasa di permainkan oleh Guardian Fish itu dan memberinya alat yang kamu rakit sepenuh hati. Dan ketika dia dengan mudahnya memancing ikat tersebut. Kamu yang melihat hal tersebut. Semangatmu menjadi membara. Yakin bisa menemukan dan memancing sendiri Guardian Fish tersebut.

Bad Cupid

Apakah saat ingin melepaskan pangilan alamimu dia menanyakan gadis yang kamu suka. Dan kamu berkata gadis itu Chie dan bertapa irinya kamu melihat Souji duduk disamping gadis itu sampai ingin membunuhnya. Dan berkata jangan katakan siapapun. Dan tiba-tiba terlintas dibenakmu bahwa Souji sedang menenangkan gadis tertentu supaya jangan bunuh diri.

Cross Dressing Man

Kesal melihat dirinya yang selalu terlihat sempurna dengan bakat-bakatnya dan tanpa celah sekalipun. Atau Kamu merasa cemburu dengannya karena perempuan yang kamu sukai dekat dengannya.

Berterimakasilah pada seorang guru yang kecantikan dan keseksian yang tak perlu di ragukan lagi itu telah membuat aturan 'Bagi yang telah mendaftarkan dirinya tahun 2011 di acara apapun tidak di perkenankan tidak mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam acara tersebut kecuali jika ingin tinggal kelas.'

Dan kamu bersama temanmu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Melihat ekspresinya malunya yang jarang ditunjukannya diacara cross-dressing.

Workaholic

Butuh anak sekolahan yang punya keberanian dan mental baja yang tidak takut akan angkernya sebuah rumah sakit atau tutor yang harus punya pengertian , pengetahuan yang luas dan budi pekerti yang baik atau tempat penjagaan anak yang mencari orang yang tahan dijahili maupun di tarik anak-anak atau orang yang tangkas serta mau bekerja dengan gaji yang sangat sedikit di Junes ?

Mungkin

Souji Seta

Jawabannya

Shopaholic

Pedagang yang takut tokonya akan kalah dengan Junes. Jangan takut setidaknya ada seorang anak yang menghargai tradiosionalisme. Seta Souji akan datang ketokomu pada hari hujan dan memborong semua obat yang kau jual.

Big Stomach

Siapa sangka ? Seorang pemuda kurus bisa menaklukan tantangan waktu hujan pemilik restoran Aiya yang membuat para orang yang bertubuh besar kelabakan.

Answer Man

Seorang siswa jenius ada di depanmu. Dan kamu mendapat pertanyaan sulit dari gurumu yang tidak terdapat di dalam buku cetakmu. Katakan dengan suara memelas 'apa jawabannya' dan Souji Seta akan memberikan jawaban yang seratus persen benar kecuali kalau dia sedang bad mood dan memberimu jawaban yang salah karena ingin mempermalukanmu.

Experiment Toy

Kamu membuat masakan tapi masakan itu berakhir mengerikan dan kamu sendiri tidak sangup memakan ataupun untuk membuang makanan itu karena merasa sayang. Mungkin kamu dapat memberikanya pada Souji karena dia sudah melewati neraka makanan yang di buat oleh Rise, Chie dan Yukiko. Dan selalu mencoba berbagai makanan sisa di kulkasnya untuk meningkatkan keberaniannya.

Window shopping

Sosok abu-abu itu sering ketempat-tempat elektronik dan hanya melihat-lihat tanpa membeli satu barangpun.

The second tallest

Souji adalah orang yang kedua tertinggi setelah Kanji di dalam group mereka. Dan selalu berpikir mungkin okaasan Kanji benar-benar memberi makan yang banyak untuk Kanji sehingga anaknya bisa tinggi dan besar seperti itu.

The one's who wasn't smile.

Souji hanya satu-satunya orang yang tidak tersenyum didalam fotonya bersama group itu dan di hadiahi hukuman mengerjakan PR semua anggota selama musim dingin. Di saat itulah dia bersyukur bahwa Teddie tidak pergi kesekolah.

**End **

**Yup, Kembali bersama lagi dengan author sedeng satu ini. Ha-ha Bagaimana anda menikmatinya…Atau ini merupakan sampah gaje yang perlu di delete ? Ha-ha soalnya ada Author yang comment kayaknya sedang mempromosikan Souji Seta (yang setelah di baca lagi memang iya) dan bakal ngahapus fic ini… (Sigh nasib-nasib) **

**Makasih yang udah baca fic ini dan reviewer di terima dengan tangan terbuka.**

**So Tell me your mind with review. (Di lempar pakai Teddie) **


End file.
